This population based study will evaluate the significance of the EEG as a predictor for recurrence of seizures in those children who have had a simple febrile convulsion. Outcomes reported are febrile seizure recurrence and afebrile seizure occurrence. The evolution of the EEG pattern will be described, and patterns will be correlated with the clinical outcome. The clinical study is being carried out in Skopje, Yugoslavia, at the Pediatric Clinic of the University of Skopje. The study began in FY 1982 and final follow-up visits will be completed in FY 1988. Patient accrual was completed in December 1984, by which time approximately 400 patients with a febrile seizure, no prior complex or multiple seizures and with a normal or nonspecific abnormal EEG, were registered into the study and began the study protocol and follow-up. An additional 200 patients with a specific abnormal EEG were entered for baseline information and follow-up. Data editing and file creation are continuing. Statistical analysis of baseline EEG and its association with characteristics of the child and the clinical characteristics of the seizure is presently being conducted. The master file, including follow-up data at all visits for all patients, should be completed in FY 1989, at which time further analyses will be undertaken.